,Vampire High,'
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: Seras, Victoria was a normal vampire high schooler, until she visits the city of her death over a centry before and finds her grave, and what does Alucard have to do with this mess? Read to find out! AluxSera Chapter: 2 is up.
1. Beginning

:+:Vampire High:+:

Beginning

It was a long, hard car drive to my new town. I did not even know the name of the city, just that it was located in the middle of Great Brittan. _Oh fun _I thought to myself as I listened to my iPod, ignoring my parents chatter about starting a new and better life, no more bullies, crap like that. Truly, I have wanted to start brand new since I got to my last school, they are humans, and I am a vampire. I began to mouth the lyrics of the song I am listening to; currently it was All That I'm Living For, by Evanescence.

__

**All that I'm living for,**

**All that I'm dying for,**

**All that I can't ignore alone at night.**

I stopped mouthing the words as we pulled up to an averaged sized house, but what really caught my eye was the surrounding. We were at the outskirts of a town, whose name I still don't know, the house was in the complete shade and to top that off, we were a couple of blocks from a personal favorite hangout of mine, a cemetery. It didn't matter where we went, I always hung out in some graveyard, looking at the tombstones, the dates, names, it all… Intrigued me. Of course not many humans understand that, and when you are caught hanging around a grave yard most people assume you are visiting a dearly departed, but I had no dearly departed, especially since I've been living for well over a hundred years. My parents and I, we are the only one's of our family who are vampires; we carry the last living legacy of my family's surname Seras. Sadly, though because of the way I am, I will be alone forever. I still haven't taken interest in boys; men, they are just too immature. I mean why can't any 'men' be mature?

I sighed looking up at the house, in which I would count the days until I could live on my own, the house I would pretend I really wasn't as insane as people thought I was. I helped my mother carry our bags in, and as soon as we finished that I ran outside, I wanted to look at the cemetery. The tombstones really struck me though. Some have red spray painted crosses on them, others were unmarked, and a few were even broken. There were no poppies or chrysanthemums anywhere; it was as if no one ever visited the graves. There were cobwebs everywhere, though I didn't really mind as much. I looked around hoping to find something interesting when I found 'this' tombstone. It said 'Seras, Victoria, born 1892- 1908 a sister, daughter, and soon to be aunt.' I almost cried when I stared at this grave, for it was my grave. I looked around again, the surroundings looked a tad familiar, but if this was really _my_ place of death, than what about the rest of my family? I turned looking around, trying to find something familiar. _Nothing, what is going on here? This is not the city I died right? _I thought beginning to panic, I was about to run in the opposite direction when I bumped into a woman with silver, blonde hair.

I looked up feeling stupid, "I'm so sorry miss" I bowed my head, "I meant not to bump into you" I said, my words sounded strange to her I could tell, it is no surprise after all. I am from another time; I don't socialize much, and most of all I'm a vampire. She was human; she couldn't possibly understand why I sound from another time.

"You seem shaken up" Her eyes were intense, "Vampire" She said in response to my voice. She smirked knowing she was right. She adjusted her glasses and stuck out her hand, "I can tell you are not capable of hurting me, I am Integra Hellsing, I trust you will be going to school quite soon, am I right, Seras, Victoria?" She asked smugly.

"How did you?" I asked confused, a human, she a human. How could she know of our existence and most importantly my name?

"Didn't mean to frighten you Victoria, your parents asked me to find you, I'm you neighbor" She honestly thought I, was scared? Of what could I possibly be scared of, her? No, I was scared of myself.

"Mother, I have matters in which I must discuss with you" a man said walking up. He was tall, had long black hair and… I couldn't see his eyes. He had on a long red coat and a red hat. He looked to me, I felt my cheeks heat up, he nodded acknowledging my presence. I nodded back trying not to seem impolite.

"We can deal with it later my son, now go prepare for school!" She looked at her clock, "I assume even though you have just moved you are starting school today?" She asked looking at me.

I felt confused though, "Your son is he not a vampire like I or is he to human?" I asked, _I've got to learn to speak more like this millennium_, I noted to myself.

"He is" She said smiling, "I chose not to change, when my life is finally snatched away, I will accept it, I will not run or hide, I also don't want to live forever." She added looking down at her hands.

"Well" I paused, "I best be off" I said trying not to prolong an unneeded conversation. I sighed as I walked home, school huh? Already it begins and soon I will loose myself trying to keep up with, everyone… I thought to myself. As I walked home, I saw Integra's son again, only this time I could see his full face, and eyes. He was reading a book, I couldn't make out the title, his eyes were bright red, they were… I blushed at the thought, _gorgeous_. I smiled, but walked into my house, avoiding any more conversation.

3 hours later

My mother woke me from my coffin, "Five more minutes!" I begged, but I did not get my way. She demanded me up and about, and so I did not argue. I got dressed into a black dress I had bought from Goth Topic back in my old town, which cuts off just below the knees. I straightened my hair and put on a bit of eyeliner. I slipped on a pair of black converse and rushed downstairs.

"Victoria" She called from the kitchen. I looked around; it had only taken my parents a few hours to put everything in place surprisingly. "Platelet crunch or Bloody O's?" She asked regarding the two cereals.

"Platelet crunch please" I said smiling, most humans would believe our taste in food is not appetizing, but our foods are more similar than they think. She handed me my cereal and I poured some into the bowl and poured some blood into it. I grabbed a spoon and began to eat.

Before I knew it, it was already seven thirty and I had to run to my bus stop, just to figure our bus is always late. I pulled out my iPod and began to listen to Evanescence's Like You, from the CD The Open Door. (A/N: Has no relevance to the next scene)_Stay low,_

_**Soft, dark, and dreamless.**_

_**Far beneath my nightmare and loneliness.**_

_**I hate me,**_

_**For breathing without you.**_

_**I don't want to feel anymore for you.**_

_**Grieving for you,**_

_**I'm not grieving for you,**_

_**Nothing real love can't undo.**_

**_And though I may have lost my way,_**

**_All paths lead straight to you…_**

_I didn't even know his name; he interests me though, what does that mean? _I couldn't help but stare as he entered the bus. He turned to me, sitting alone in my seat, "May I sit here?" He asked with apathy, so much emotion in his eyes, and yet he's so emotionless.

I was silent for a moment before saying; "Of course" I said blushing. Sometimes I cursed myself for blushing a lot, it had nothing to do with anyone, I just blushed when I was embarrassed, which was a lot.

"Thank you…" He paused, "I'm Alucard" He said, I could tell he doesn't like formal introductions, he seems like he'd much rather not talk.

"I'm Victoria" I said smiling and then my smile faded as I thought about his name, "An anagram?" My eyes widened, "Dracula" I whispered to myself thinking back to my past life, when I was human.

_I sat_ _happily reading my book in secret, when he appeared, "Reading huh? Is it a good book" The voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. _My flashback suddenly darted forward to the next event…

_His teeth sunk into my neck, it was painful at first, but I accepted it, I was going to dye. I looked up at him, my best friend, Dracula, "Why?" I asked as I struggled to get free. His eyes were fiery red, like a sudden want for blood, and I was becoming his victim."Because…"_

"A very interesting anagram, that's for sure" He said, and that's all he said for the rest of the ride. I secretly stole small glances at him, I couldn't resist, and I don't know why! It wasn't very long before I reached school, it was dark, and the moon was most of our light, the school was dimly lit, perfect for vampires, we don't like to hurt our eyes from bright lights. I looked at the schedule Integra had given me, actually, I barely remember when she gave it, but somehow I had it, so I didn't question. First period History, Second period Orchestra, Third Period Algebra 2, Fourth period gym… I looked at it again; I'm a vampire why do we require taking gym? I asked myself as I continued looking down the list, fifth is science, sixth is Vampatology, and seventh was French. Easy as pie right, wrong.

I looked around for a moment, memorizing this hall, "Now where could I find the office?" I asked myself aloud.

"It's over there" I turned as I heard that familiar voice, it was our counselor; Integra Hellsing. She pointed to the big sign that said main office. I had joined school a few days later than most this year, so I needed a map or something so I don't get lost. I regarded the school, it was enormous… and somehow I believe this year, of all years will be, interesting.

I couldn't recall what he said after that. And before I knew it, I had come back to reality. What had he said to me back then? Why do I choose to remember these parts of my life now?My flashback suddenly darted forward to the next event…I couldn't help but stare as he entered the bus. He turned to me, sitting alone in my seat, "May I sit here?" He asked with apathy, so much emotion in his eyes, and yet he's so emotionless. 


	2. What an Interesting First Day It Was

:+:Vampire High:+:

What an interesting first day it was…

I walked alone the deserted hallway, looking for my first period. Most people went to orientation, so they know everything, about everything! I was looking for room 2B when a shadow came up behind me, "Now what are you doing out and about?" An unfamiliar voice asked. I turned to see an older man, black hair, tied back with a hair tie; he looked around his late forties to middle fifties.

"I'm looking for room 2B" I said looking at my schedule. I was confused, lost, and annoyed. Any help is at least a little beneficial. How will I get through the day, not knowing where anything is?

He laughed before answering my question, "its right in front of you" He gestured me to enter the room, "Good luck" He said sarcastically.

I walked into the room, my cheeks heated up as everyone was staring at me. "Sorry I'm late" I said as the blush faded from my cheeks.

"Good evening miss. Seras" The vampiress nodded at me, she had dark red hair and reddish brown eyes. I looked to her desk for some form of identification; she had a nameplate on her desk, Mrs. Meyers. "Now why don't you take a seat next to…" She paused as her eyes wandered to a dark shadow in the corner of the room, "Well it's wonderful you joined us Alucard" She smirked, "Abusing your abilities again?" She asked shaking her head.

"On the contrary Mrs. Meyers, it's not abusing, it's making use of my ability to walk through walls, you of all people should know." I turned hearing the smooth velvet-like voice.

Mrs. Meyers didn't seem amused, "Miss. Seras please take a seat next to Alucard" She then began the lesson as I took my seat. "Now back in the late 1800's many women went missing, after they ended up turning into vampires, can anyone see why this is?"

I raised my hand; she called on me, "Back in the 1800's, and even before then many women went missing because of…" My thoughts became directed towards my past, "Because of backstabbing liars who turn their best friend into a vampire!" I said angrily, I clenched my fists.

Alucard interrupted, "It was a common mis…understanding…" He stopped talking and turned to me wide eyed.

"What an… interesting answer miss. Seras" Mrs. Meyers said, "You are partially right, women went missing because of good friends, but also because of death when becoming a vampire, it's quite risky as I'm sure you all know, there's a slight chance of death." She smirked, "Now moving on also back in the 1800's there was a particular vampire named?" I'm sure she wanted us to answer.

"Dracula" I answered, and then spoke in a whisper, "Such a dreadful topic in my point of view…"

"Good" And so the rest of the class was focused on the vampires in the 1800's, how interesting right? No, not really…

The bell rung, though it sounded almost like a horrifying scream.

Second period- Orchestra

I walked down the hallway from my locker carrying my violin, looking around until I found the band room; I entered it hoping this was where the orchestra was, "Is this uh…" I looked down at my schedule, "Mr. Silverstein's class?" I asked.

"Yes, and you must be Miss. Seras right?" The man had short silver hair and blue eyes; I'm guessing a shape shifter, since he didn't have red eyes like the rest.

"Yes" I answered bluntly and not as excited, or as embarrassed as in first period. I was known as Miss. Seras, no one called me Victoria. It's too formal for me, Miss. Seras, it just asks for trouble.

"Great" He said walking over to hand me a folder of music, "I hear you're a wonderful violinist" He had an accent, much different from my British accent, it sounded so familiar, like from that time I was in Transylvania.

"I suppose you could say that…" I said modestly, really in my opinion I stunk at violin. I sighed as I looked around for a seat.

I turned and looked at the alignment, violins are in front of the cello, the viola next to the violin and the bass is behind it, and next to the cello. I looked for an available seat and found one… in front of Alucard, who was playing a familiar song on his cello. It was hard to explain, it was so beautiful, the notes sounded so dark and yet at the same time graceful to the point it would give shivers down your spine. I sat down, trying not to notice Alucard, his hair was tied back and his blood red eyes scanned over his music. I wanted to ask what he was playing, but I restrained myself.

I opened up my folder and began to play the first song; we were going to play the sponge bob theme. I picked up my violin from its case and took a look at it, it was old, but yet had such great quality sound. I plucked the strings lightly and smiled, _Such grace and beauty, if only I could have learned to play as well as… him… _I took my bow and gently began to play a song, it was untitled, and played for me as a lullaby at some point a very long time ago. The notes sounded spooky and mysterious, and yet had a hidden light throughout the darkness. Suddenly I hear the schreech of a chello. I looked behind to see Alucard with a horrid look on his face, could it be my playing was that bad?

"Don't ever play that!" He snapped in an angered tone. His eyes showed so much anger, was it just the song, or does he hate me.

I gave him a funny look, like 'What in god's name do you mean by that' but I didn't question. I just turned back to my music and sighed. It was quiet the rest of class, except the sweet sound that surrounded us.

"Miss. Seras, why don't you play us a song, I hear from your old school, your playing is amazing." Mr. Silverstein asked.

And right then the bell rung, _Saved by the bell! _I thought to myself rushing out of class.

To summarize my day in a few sentences, you might say, 'Rough day', or 'Tough luck', but for me I'd say, 'The most, interesting day of my life.' In third period with Miss. Graveling was so boring, though that's kind of expected for a monotone, fourth with Mrs. Pike, well as I said before a waist of time, fifth with Mr. Stoker was probably a little fun considering we made models of different atoms using gummies, sixth in Vampatology was probably the most interesting, talking about how we began, who we are, and all of the interesting junk involved in becoming a vampire, blah, blah. Lastly in seventh, French with Mrs. Lee was okay, I suppose, learning the different forms of pass tense and talking in different points of view, fun! -Note my sarcasm.-

It was just after seventh period, my locker was being a, well the word from this millennium would be retard, wouldn't it? Well my locker was being a retard, and it wouldn't open so I missed my bus, great! I sat in the front of the building, just about to walk home.

_"Miss. Seras" I heard a voice call, it sounded familiar, but I didn't pay much attention to it, "Who are you to me?" It asked, it sounded as if it was calling from the shadows, "Why are you so familiar?"_

I sighed dismissing the voice from my thoughts and picked up my bags and began to walk home. When I entered my house I was greeted by my mother, "Hello sweetie, make any friends?" She asked as she walked over with a Capilary Crunch bar.

I shook my head, "No, not really" I sighed and waited for her next question, since it would seem she never only had one.

"Did you make any new enemy's?" She asked with a sigh as she handed me the granola bar.

"No…Well… uh…" I laughed as I unwrapped the sweet blood coated granola bar and took a bite, "Maybe a few" I replied as I ran upstairs, yes… an interesting day it was.


End file.
